


Soft Strength

by SilverMidnight



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: When Nick comes home exhausted Juliette takes it upon herself to take care of him for the night.





	Soft Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to came to be. I'm not even a fan of Juliette. They were good together though. This takes place before the show starts.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

Walking to the front door of his house Nick practically fell against it in exhaustion. He had just gotten home from work and he was done. If he didn't have the weekend off he might have actually called in tomorrow.

The case hadn't been all that difficult. They should have been able to knock it out in record time. Instead they were getting called into Renard's office every time they were at their desks and when they weren't the phones were going off none stop.

As much as he loved being a cop he regretted the decision when someone higher on the food chain got hurt. It made people who had no idea what they were doing try to take over. It drove every last one of them insane.

Even Renard had taken to snapping at people. There was a rumor that he had made one of the secretaries cry. Based off the huge flower arrangement and boxes of chocolate covered fruits it wasn't just a rumor.

Opening the door he stumbled into the house and took off his shoes and jacket. Every single part of him wanted to go to bed or, hell, he'd even take the couch at this point. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next thirty years.

The only thing that stopped him from doing just that was the fact that he had been so busy that he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and that was nothing to write home about. If he went to bed now he'd just wake up in a few hours feeling sick to his stomach.

Sigh he walked into the kitchen only to come up short when he almost ran into his girlfriend. He could see her lips moving, but he couldn't focus on the actual words. His brain was completely separate from the rest of his body at the moment.

A smile came to Juliette's lips as she opened her arms and let him fall into them. He felt her take a step backwards as she took on his entire weight. It wasn't something that they did very often, but he knew that she could hold him up for awhile.

"I did something stupid, didn't I?" Nick questioned his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"No, baby," Juliette offered rubbing a hand over his back, "Just working too hard. You need a break."

Pulling away he looked at her face as he cocked his head to the side. Instead of saying anything she held her hand out and waited until he took it before smiling. Slowly she lead him through the house and up into their bedroom. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped at a look from her.

His lips twitched into a smile that fell away quickly. Her hands reached up to run over his chest as his eyes slipped shut. It had been awhile since they had done this. Then again it had been awhile since he was this tired.

A sigh fell from his lips as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Before she could take it off fully Nick found himself stepping backwards and giving her a smile. She blinked a few times but nodded when he held up his gun.

Once his weapon was put away he went back to stand in front of her and motioned for her to continue. Soon he was standing in the middle of the room completely naked and exposed for the woman.

She circled him before coming to stop at his back. Strong but soft hands began to massage his shoulders causing him to sigh happily. Even with how tired he was he knew that he was tense. Having her work at his muscles was just what he needed.

Both of them knew that they were on equal footing in their relationship, but when one of them was exhausted the other stepped up. Okay, so Juliette normally had to step in before he did. Neither of them minded though.

Juliette was a caretaker. She loved knowing that she was helping heal someone. It didn't matter to her if it was an animal or human. As long as she knew that the being felt better after having seen her everything was good.

A sigh fell from his lips as she spread his legs slightly so he could keep his balance. The fingers dug into his muscles causing sounds of pained pleasure to fall from his lips. It was times like this that he was happy she took some massage classes in college.

He knew that none of it was supposed to be sexual, but having her hands on him after so long was taking a toll on him. Feeling his cock hardening at the massage he let his head fall forward a soft moan falling from his lips.

Behind him he heard a soft chuckle and knew she knew exactly what she was doing. It didn't happen every time they did this, but often enough that both of them knew what to expect. The only question was if he was alive enough to do anything about it.

"Juliette," he whispered his hips rocking into the air unconsciously.

"Shh," the woman soothed her hands moving down his back, "I got you, Nick. Just relax."

A whimper fell from his lips feeling her breath ghost over his ear. He felt her tongue dart out to run over the shell of his ear sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly he felt his whole body start to relax.

It was getting difficult to stand which she seemed to notice because she pulled back after pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Walking around his once more she smiled softly causing him to blink at her tiredly.

A part of him wanted to stop all of what they were doing and fall into bed. Now that her hands weren't on him the arousal he felt before was fading into the background. He looked longingly at the bed trying to decide what to do next.

"Two things can happen right now, Nick," Juliette suddenly said making him look at her, "Either we fall into bed and sleep or you go take a shower."

"What?" he questioned in a half dazed state.

"Shower. To clean off work? You always say you feel better once you have that smell off of you."

It took a minute for her words to impact him. Once again he found himself looking at the bed fondly. As much as he wanted to sleep he knew that she was right. A shower was a brilliant idea and would help him sleep better.

Nodding his head he started towards the bathroom only to stop before he got there. Licking his lips he turned back to the woman and offered her his hand. A chuckle left her lips as she took it and moved to close the space between them.

"Do you want me to join you?" she asked running her free hand through his hair.

"Please," Nick whispered softly, "Feel to shaky to stand on my own."

"You sure you don't want to go to sleep then? We can wait until morning?"

"No, I need the shower. My brain is still moving. Even if I climb into bed I won't be able to sleep."

"Okay. Shower it is."

With a plan decided both of them made their way into the bathroom. Nick stood by the shower quietly as his girlfriend pulled off her own clothes before turning the water on. A voice in the back of his head told him to help her, but he wasn't joking about feeling shaky.

He also knew that Juliette was more than capable of taking care of him in this state. It wasn't his favorite thing about police work, but he knew that having someone there to help take care of you on bad days was one of the greatest rewards that you could have.

A smile came to his lips as she turned back to him and pulled him under the water. Groaning he let the hot water roll over his body. He never knew why it felt so go to take a hot shower after a long week, but he was happy for little pleasures.

As he stood there he felt Juliette press against his back and wrap her arms around his waist. Leaning back he made sure not to let her take too much of his weight. Even with how strong she was he knew that him going boneless in her arms would have them both on the floor.

Placing his hands over her he looked back and offered her a smile. Instantly she was sending him one back before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. The angle was awkward and had them laughing as he turned to face her fully.

"Hello," he greeted with a grin his hands moving to her hips.

"Hi," Juliette giggled her blue eye sparkling.

Holding her closely he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips before letting his head fall to her shoulder. The two of them stood their in each other arms for a moment. It wasn't often that they got to simply be there and feel safe and loved.

Pulling away Juliette placed a hand on the side of his face. Her thumb rubbed over his cheeks bringing a smile to his lips. Leaning forward she placed a gentle but passionate kiss to his lips. A moan fell from his lips as his back hit the tiles.

A laugh fell from her lips as she pulled him forward again so he was under the water. Tilting his head back he let the water soak his hair for a moment before looking at the woman again. Smiling he let his head fall forward so she had full access.

Hearing a bottle open he sighed happily as the shampoo was poured into his hair. Nails dug at his scalp as she worked it into a lather. With every sweep of her hands through his hair he felt his body relax even more.

Once again he felt his cock harden as her hands worked over him. Her hands leaned his head back so the water washed the shampoo out. Reaching out he rested his hands on her hips letting his finger gently run over her slicked flesh.

A hum left her lips as she leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. She pressed barely there kisses to his skin causing him to sigh as he pulled her closer to him. He never wanted to let her out of his arms.

"Nick," Juliette laughed when he tightened his grip on her when she tried to pull away, "We're not done yet."

"So comfy," Nick whined resting his head on hers.

"Nick."

Groaning he let her go. She rolled her eyes as she reached for the conditioner and started to wash his hair again. His body felt so weightless as he stood there that he began to sway gently. The only thing that was keeping him up right in that moment was the woman.

"You okay?" she whispered not wanting to break the spell he was under.

"I feel like I'm going to fall," Nick replied with a yawn.

"Asleep?"

"No, just fall."

"Okay. Let me get this out of your hair and we'll go to bed."

"Thought we weren't done?"

"We aren't, but this is better than nothing."

Nodding his head he let her manipulate him as she pleased to wash the conditioner out of his hair quickly. Juliette knew exactly what it meant to be too tired to stand and knew that if she didn't get him to bed soon he really would fall.

Once the conditioner was out she turned the water off and left him leaning against the wall. It didn't take long before she was back with a towel. Nick knew that she was barely drying either of them off, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Come on, Nick," she soothed taking his hand and leading him to their bed, "We're almost there."

"I know," he replied softly.

"Think you can sleep now?"

"I don't know. My brain still won't shut up."

"Sometimes I hate your brain."

"Me too. I'm sorry about all of this. If you want to go to bed than I can just go lay on the couch."

"Don't even think it. I know you can't stand anymore, but I have one more trick up my sleeve to get your brain as tired as your body."

"Oh? What's that?"

A smile came to her lips as she pushed him onto the bed. There was no fight from him as he laid down barely able to stifle a yawn. Slowly the woman knelt beside him and let her hands trace over his chest and stomach.

Closing his eyes Nick let himself get lost in the soothing feel of her touch. Gradually the hands moved down his body until one wrapped around his interested cock. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her holding him.

"You spoil me," Nick whispered not wanting to break the spell.

"Sometimes," Juliette responded just as softly, "When you deserve it."

"And I deserve it now?"

The hand let go of him and moved to cup the side of his face. Opening his eyes slightly he stared at his lovers face as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was perfect as she began to deep the kiss.

"Make those apple cinnamon pancakes for breakfast and I'll call it even," she offered breaking the kiss.

"Deal," he agreed with a laugh.

Juliette grinned back before pulling away fully. He could hear some movement, but he had no idea what was going on. Opening his mouth he started to ask her what she was doing when she came back into view holding a condom in her hand.

He watched as she straddled his lap her hands coming to rest on his chest to keep her balanced. A soft sound of appreciation fell from his lips feeling her. He loved the soft curves of her body against his harder ones.

All of his life had been spent being hard and strong and he was good at it. Okay, so he might be a little more sensitive to some of the other cops he knew, but he was learning. His aunt had taught him how to fight and show no emotions.

It wasn't the best upbringing he could have had. Not to say that he didn't love Marie with everything he was. Sometimes he wished that he could have cried without having her look like it was the most uncomfortable thing in the world.

So he grew hard and learned not to let people see his emotions. It was a good thing when it came to police work. If he hadn't been able to look at the more sketchy things in his line of work he would never had made it far.

It had taken finding Juliette to realize that there was a strength in softness as well. That sometimes showing someone that you were hurting was the best way to get them to say they were hurting as well.

He could admit now that their first few months together were not the best. Mostly because he would never let her do something like this. He'd hold everything in and try to deal with it himself. Usually fail as well. She was too good for him sometimes.

Bringing his hands up he ran them over her back gently massaging at her muscles. It was nothing like what she had done to him before, but when her head fell forward to rest on his chest he knew she appreciated it.

Slowly his hands moved down to her ass drawing a soft noise from her lips while her hips rocked forward. Looking down he saw her staring back at him. With a smile she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips causing him to let go and cup her face.

As the kiss grew more and more passionate Nick realized that their movements didn't. They were still rocking together simply feeling each other. The only way he could describe it was making love and that thought made his heart flutter.

Pulling back she began to kiss down his chest. His body relaxed into the bed as she moved. When she was level with his cock she ripped open the condom she had gotten before and rolled it onto him.

Moving back up his body she came face to face with him. A light seemed to be glowing in her eyes as she pressed against him. Wrapping his arms around her body he kissed her cheek before moving to her lips.

As they kissed he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Breaking the kiss he moan as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He watched as her eyes slipped shut until he was fully in her. When she stopped he reached up and ran his fingers across her jaw.

Slowly her eyes opened until she was staring down at him. Smiling he gently pulled her into a kiss. Their lips moved together as her hips started to rock gently. Breaking the kiss he made sure their foreheads were pressed together.

"Juliette," Nick breathed out his lips brushing against hers.

"Nick," she moaned her movements speeding up slightly, "I've got you."

"I love you, Juliette."

"I love you too, Nick. So much."

Everything was slow and steady as they moved together. There was nothing quick or rough about the action, but it was just as passionate. Staring up at her as she moved Nick brushed her hair out of her face bring a smile to her face.

The woman looked so beautiful as she rode him slowly. Her skin was beginning to glow as the sweat slowly dripped down her face and onto his chest. Kissing her once more he felt more than heard her moan.

"Nick," Juliette gasped her eyes slipping shut, "Feels so good."

Slowly he felt his stomach start to tighten until he was slipping over the edge. A sigh fell from his lips as he let it roll over him. He always did love when it came gradually instead of being punched out of him.

Above him he felt her body go tense before her mouth fell open. She sat there panting heavily as she came back to herself. It took a moment, but all too soon she was rolling off of him and putting the used condom in the trash.

"That was nice," Nick whispered running his hand through her hair.

"Agreed. It's been awhile since we've done that," she said resting her head on his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry that works been..."

"Shh. I don't mind. I know you have work to do. I'm just glad that when you're here you're here."

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Yes, but I do like hearing you say it."

"I love you, Juliette."

"I love you too, Nick. Think you can go to bed now?"

"I think so. I wish I could stay up and be with you, but..."

"Who says you're not going to be with me? Now, go to sleep. You promised me apple cinnamon pancakes."


End file.
